


Inevasible

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Twitter Prompt, datzu, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: FROM THE TWITTER PROMPT:'this looks like datzu are childhood friends who went to Japan during winter break and one of the locals said to visit a shrine to say prayers and ask for blessings and tzuyu prayed for someone to love her while dahyun prayed tzuyu to love her back'Not exactly the prompt but close enough! I love headcannon twice sorry! >.<
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Twice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Inevasible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship DaTzu that hard but it was before Christmas, and we were getting lots of Datzu content when I saw that prompt. Lol. Enjoy.

_**  
** _

* * *

_**I want to scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs** _  
_**But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me** _

\- Fall Out Boy, _The (Shipped) Gold Standard_

* * *

**(No.)**

First of all, Dahyun is convinced _fate,_ if it exists, _hates_ her.

It was during her training days in JYPE when she first _feels it._

From where she stands, it started with just a rumor: About this _chic_ from Taiwan with _exceptional_ beauty. People already fussing over her. She gets antsy when people started talking about someone.

She already starts hearing the other trainees talking about how they weren't gonna let _some foreigner_ debut first before them. Or that they've seen pictures and she's really not that pretty, with her tan skin and all. Or that she's young and rich and--

Dahyun frowns clearly not liking how the discussion is going. She gets that it can be tough sometimes and they weren't there to make friends, but why _attack_ someone they haven't even met?

She saw her from a distance. They were in the same dance class at one point. Dahyun was hanging out with the Koreans, and she saw Tzuyu is alone, just keeping to herself. She heard Tzuyu is still learning basic Korean, and is just naturally quiet. -- or she literally could not talk to anyone but her few Chinese-speaking acquaintances.

At first glance, Dahyun can't look at her. Seeing other trainees blatantly stare at her and talk - whether it's praising her beauty or talking shit about her, doesn't sit right with her. She can only imagine it's making Tzuyu uncomfortable. Hearing people, obviously talk about her with the language she doesn't understand - can cause someone discomfort

But when Tzuyu was called to do a solo on the center for their monthly evaluation... And Tzuyu _danced..._

Dahyun couldn't look away. She learns later that Tzuyu was scouted from a Dance Academy. And she wonders why people weren't talking _about that_ instead.

Dahyun couldn't look away, and she swears the new girl only danced for a minute, but in that amount of time, she had managed to spark curiousity in Dahyun.

Dahyun's heart started fluttering. But Dahyun blames it from the adrenaline rush she felt from the nerve-wracking evaluation and dancing hard.

When the session was over, she quickly went over to Tzuyu.

She was just gonna congratulate her for a job well done. It's an olive branch, Dahyun thinks.

She ignores how everything else seems to be moving like a blur, and her senses only focus on Tzuyu. Or that her heart is beating like crazy.

She taps Tzuyu's shoulder, and waits till the tall-girl looks at her.

_Crap. She's even more intimidating up close._

"Hi. I'm Dahyun. I love you."

At that moment, Dahyun is sure her blood has been drained all over her body, making her paler than she already is.

She watches as Tzuyu's eyes widen, both her eyebrows slowly rising - from shock or confusion- Dahyun's not sure, she's busy dying inside. Dahyun can faintly hear her friends calling her over (doesn't even have the audacity to come to her aid), but Tzuyu has heard them. So Tzuyu nods and offers a sweet smile.

She replies with a soft, ''Annyeong'', and then points to herself and says, "Tzuyu."

_So that's how you pronounce it._

She bids a soft farewell - probably because Dahyun's friends are coming close.

When Tzuyu was out of her sight, she releases a breath she doesn't know she was holding.

She face-palms herself.

She dejectedly follows her friends towards the cafeteria and ignores their questions.

Up to this day, Dahyun will never admit that's the first time she fell in love with Tzuyu. After all, it's not her fault the only Chinese words she knows are, 'Ni hao' and 'Wo Ai Ni'.

* * *

**(No.)**

Twice.

They've made it.

They're a 9-member group who went through that agonizing survival-show Sixteen. They had history, and now their bonds are stronger.

Before it used to be her and Chaeyoung. But with Tzuyu being the youngest, and Chaeyoung practically fawning over her, it didn't take long for them to add Tzuyu in their little group and be the 'School Meal Club'.

But Tzuyu...

Tzuyu is spending more time with Chaeyoung than with her.

Dahyun thinks it's because Chaeyoung is closer to her in age. Or that it's easier for Chaeyoung to talk with Tzuyu.

(Or maybe because Chaeyoung doesn't feel like a stuttering mess talking to Tzuyu)

But Dahyun... Still hasn't given up on Tzuyu.

It happened as an incident at one time.

She forgot her phone at the basement. And she doesn't know where the flashlight is. So she goes to Tzuyu and asks, "Hey, can you lend me your phone so I can go down the basement and get mine?"

She didn't notice Tzuyu was face-timing her mom.

"Okay, one second, unnie."

She has half a mind to say, she doesn't have to and will just ask other members instead. But Tzuyu is already saying goodbye to her mom, not without pointing to Dahyun and Dahyun waving back to her mom.

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have--" But Tzuyu is already standing up. And Dahyun is not about to decline an opportunity to spend time with her.

There's something about going down the basement with no lights on that irked Dahyun. She just can't help but think, a creepy doll will start appearing at the basement smiling creepily at her -- she blames watching too much thriller/suspense movies on that one.

She only remembers clinging to Tzuyu so hard her sweater started loosening.

From then on, it became their thing.

Dahyun thinks Chaeyoung can have her on daylight, and she can have this with Tzuyu.

Sometimes Dahyun forgets things just so she can bother Tzuyu later at night.

But one night, she wasn't feeling very smart- and when they came down, she didn't even think what she 'forgot', so she grabs the only thing she can find that looked out of place: a hairpin.

Tzuyu just raises her eyebrow at this, and she stutters for an excuse: "I just really love this hairpin, okay??"

"Sure." Tzuyu says, chuckling a little.

Dahyun is disappointed that this has been a total failure, and now they are gonna have to go up quickly. - And Tzuyu would probably never come with her again --

But to her surprise, Tzuyu plops down on a soft pillow and says, "Do you want to hang in here for a bit?"

"Wh--what?"

"Hmmm. It always takes more time going here than staying, don't you think?" Tzuyu says.

It's the first time that they talked. About missing their family, about their childhood, about missing their friends.

And _honestly,_ it's so stupid, Dahyun thinks. How she can ruin such a sweet moment with her word-vomits.

Tzuyu is just talking about her dog Gucci, with her brown hair flowing on her shoulders, and her face bare with no make-up still looking so soft, and she _smiles._ She smiles so genuine that Dahyun just said, "I love you."

_Like..._ What the actual... F..???

Where did that even come from????

There's something that changed in Tzuyu's face, but Dahyun wouldn't understand because she's busy thinking on how she can punch herself and shut her stupid mouth for this.

So she says, "I mean... Heh... It's so cute that you love your dog like that?? Like that's so sweet? And I love you like a sister like... I love Chaeyoung, and Mina and--" and she's reciting her members names like a fool.

But Tzuyu just smiles and says, "Remember when you said 'Wo ai ni' when we were trainees?"

She relaxes a bit after that.

Dahyun realizes, it's not the end for her yet.

* * *

**(Maybe)**

It wasn't until the **_Flag_** incident, that everything went downhill.

She thinks it's stupid and uncalled for. To receive a backslash from that...

Like Tzuyu had insulted the whole of China.

If Tzuyu was feeling like an outsider before, she had secluded herself from them even more now.

The group was talking with each other on how to cheer up Tzuyu, but they settled with they should give her some space. - even though that's the last thing Dahyun wanted.

Tzuyu doesn't need space, Dahyun thinks. She needs hugs and love -- and everything else warm Dahyun can and is willing to give. She needs to know that Twice is her family and that she doesn't need to shoulder this alone.

But Tzuyu was called in alone. And she was there the whole day.

And every member tried to make their day as normal as it gets but Dahyun knows every one is thinking about her

Tzuyu comes home, and Dahyun’s heart breaks.

There’s a switch that has been turned off.

She greets them softly, asking how everyone’s days are. No one talks. Just keeps on looking at her. It was Jeongyeon who breaks the silence first, asking how she is, if she needs anything, if she's--

But Tzuyu just smiles. Dahyun knows it’s not hers.

Not her shy smile.

Not her embarassed smile.

Not her hopeful smile.

Not her “I’m having a great time” smile

Not her “I’m gonna kill you” smile.

Not her “I’m done with you” smile

Not even her tired smile.

It’s the smile that breaks you… and not in a good way.

She excuses herself saying she’ll call it an early night.

It was Momo who came for her. Almost tripping catching up to her. She gives her a back-hug, putting her head over Tzuyu’s shoulder.

Tzuyu bows her head, her hair flowing down, covering her face.

“Tzuyu-ah…”

It was soft, but with the silence across the room, it was heard.

“Tzuyu-ah…” Momo trails.

Dahyun supposed Momo doesn’t know what to say.

Jihyo told them specifically not to cry. _No one should cry ‘cause we’re all gonna be strong for her._

But it was her who breaks first.

Then the spell was broken. Everyone started crying… Except for Tzuyu apparently.

Tzuyu clears her throat, but finally puts her hands over Momo’s arms, “I’m fine. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Tzuyu… always the strong one. She doesn’t have to be like this.

“Yah… it is us who’s supposed to look out for you.” Nayeon says, in between hiccups.

Later that night, Dahyun can’t sleep. So she goes to Tzuyu again. She nudges her slightly. But no response, unlike any other times. Dahyun supposed she’s tired, and she should leave her be. But she can’t sleep. She feels like there’s so much left to say.

“Tzuyu…” Dahyun whispers.

She hates this. Whatever this is.

“I don’t know if you’re still awake… maybe not. But… I guess… “

Sigh

“I don’t know what will happen after this. Just know that we will never blame you, okay? You’re not at fault…you don’t deserve this… you’re gonna come back from this. And…

I love you.”

Dahyun, despite of the situation, smiles and felt relieved. Later on she would realize that it’s the first time she had said that to Tzuyu, that she never thought of taking it back. That she didn’t feel embarassed. That she didn’t wish Tzuyu didn’t hear… That she wasn't overthinking it.

This time… she hopes… _Oh God_ , she hopes that Tzuyu heard her.

Because this time… she whole-heartedly wants Tzuyu to know… that she loves her.

* * *

**(Probably.)**

It was Dahyun’s birthday.

And she has had a great time.

She knows Tzuyu, even though she’s the one who started the whole thing in the first place, wasn’t one for giving kisses. But still she’s looking forward to it… ONLY because it's rare for Tzuyu to show affection (although they had cuddled before)

But Tzuyu never kissed her. Her members gathered around her, singing 'Happy birthday' with Momo carrying the cake. Momo and Sana _did_ kiss her. And there was quick one from Nayeon.

But not from Tzuyu. (Okay. Well, the other 4 didn't either but that's besides the point.)

She tried not to sulk... Or worse, _ask_ for it.

But later that night, it was Tzuyu who wakes her up.

When she realized it was Tzuyu, she was alarmed, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Tzuyu just chuckles and said, "No. But will you accompany me to the basement? _I_ forgot something."

For a minute she was confused. _What?_

She's really the last person Tzuyu should ask to go to the basement because she's afraid and--

_Holy._

They haven't been down there ever since the _Flag incident._

She quickly sits up, almost meeting Tzuyu so close, their faces became inches apart because the movement was not expected by Tzuyu.

She pulls back a little after seeing Tzuyu's shocked face.

Tzuyu just laughs and says, "Wow. I've never seen you this excited to go down there."

Dahyun just shakes her head.

She loops her hand on Tzuyu's waiting arm, and it suddenly felt like everything's back to normal.

When they were downstairs, Tzuyu started removing her sweater.

Dahyun's eyes widen. _What is happening._

Tzuyu slowly turns around then fixes her hair that was a bit disheaveled when she removed the sweater. She hands it to Dahyun and said, "It's my gift to you. Happy Birthday, unnie."

“This one is yours”

“Yes”

Dahyun is still speechless, so Tzuyu hugs herself and said, “Sorry. I didn’t know what to give. But I remember you always borrow it. So… I’m giving it to you”

When Dahyun stays silent she scratches her head and says, “…I guess I can get you something else. When I get a chance to buy something—“

When Tzuyu reaches for the sweater in Dahyun's arms, Dahyun hugs it protectively. “No. It's mine now. It's perfect”

Tzuyu looks at her amused, and Dahyun almost glares at her.

They didn't talk much. But it wasn't awkward either. Before going back, Tzuyu says, “Unnie… I love you too.”

And again, Dahyun was speechless.

“When I was having a hard time... You came to me... And I should have said something. But it’s hard for me... To express my feelings. But… Know that I love you, okay? I’ll work harder to show it to you. Thank you, for always looking out for me.”

When the lights are off, Dahyun wears Tzuyu's sweater.

She sighs in content when Tzuyu's scent: her lavender lotion still lingers in the sweater.

* * *

**(** **_Oh, No)_ **

Dahyun grew up in a religious household. And she's in a girl group in a Korean industry. So skinship isn't really something she would relate to _love._

She had many sunbaenim. So many women she looks up to.

So _this._ Whatever _this is_ that she's feeling towards Tzuyu? She brushes it off as sisterly love.

But when Sana kisses her one night. And _really_ kisses her, she starts questioning _everything_ she has learned.

Okay, so maybe she likes kissing girls?

Or just Sana?

Eitherway, she enjoys it. She enjoys it so much that they started doing it behind closed doors. It was Mina who saw them first. They were kissing in the bathroom, and Mina accidentally opened it. Her eyes widen at the sight, but she quickly said, "I'm just gonna brush my teeth later." And then closed the bathroom door gently.

But it became quite obvious later on. They would be affectionate towards each other - more so than with others. But she never told anyone about it. _It's like an unspoken truth._

But Dahyun had been comfortable enough to admit that when asked who would she date among the members, it would be Sana.

She and her beloved CEO was having chit chat one afternoon when he just drops the bomb, "Dahyun, what's going on with you and Sana?"

She doesn't answer right away. And JYP just waits patiently, his hands intertwined.

Dahyun grinds her mind on what to say. _What_ is going on with her and Sana? They're not just _friends._ But also not _lover_ s. Or are they? She now regrets that she and Sana never labeled it.

Her palm started getting sweaty and she became nervous.

For some reason, she thinks of Tzuyu.

She remembers how she got called in. And then realized that Tzuyu was strong for their group and shouldered the whole _scandal_ on her own.

So she should too.

Surely... This is JYP saying... She should turn the 'gayness' down a notch.

She opens her mouth to say anything, but before words come out of her mouth, JYP says, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

Not ready?

More like she's not sure.

She goes home confused. But decides she should have a talk with Sana. But she didn't want to be obvious.

So she waits till the members are asleep, and goes to Sana. She asks her to go to the basement with her.

But before she can pop the question, Sana kisses her. Dahyun wanted to scold herself for not being clear, because this definitely looked like a _booty call -_ if you can call it that. But she reckons, the talk can wait. They have all night.

Well maybe, not _all night._

She hears soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Panic coming over her, she pulls away from Sana. Only to meet Tzuyu's wide eyes.

"Uhm... Sorry. Go on." Tzuyu said, bowing her head, then quickly running upstairs.

Dahyun quickly dropped her hands from Sana's face, and turning her body away from Sana, "Tzuyu, wait!"

"It's okay. She understands," Sana said.

"But--"

"I think it's about time to talk to the members."

So the next day, Dahyun ended up coming out to the group. Everyone was supportive of them... And by _everyone,_ she meant _everyone._

Still Dahyun can't bring herself to look at Tzuyu.

But later that night, she can't sleep again. So she goes and bothers Tzuyu again.

She's wearing the sweater Tzuyu gave her. Even though it's not that cold. She's actually starting to feel hot beneath the sweater but she doesn't care. She's nervous. She hopes it will send a signal to Tzuyu.

"What is it?" Tzuyu says after the two of them stands still at the basement. Dahyun fiddles with the sleeve of the sweater. It's bigger than her. And nowadays it faintly smells like Tzuyu anymore. But Dahyun still brings the sleeve up to her nose.

Dahyun settles with, "I just don't want things to change."

"What do you mean?" Tzuyu says with a yawn.

"Look, Sana and I... What we have is still new to me... And I don't really know how to explain it so..."

It's funny... How 3 years later and she's still a stuttering mess in front of Tzuyu.

"Is this because we had a talk with Sana?"

.... _what?_

Confusion all over Dahyun's face, Tzuyu continues. "Momo-unnie told me about you and her. She said Mina-unnie saw you and Sana kissing. So I told Chaeyoung... And Jeongyeon-unnie. And then she told-- Yeah, you know where this is going. Everyone kinda knew."

Dahyun's jaw drops and she almost shouts, "What??" Everyone knew and they made her sit through that agonizing speech of self-love and figuring herself... And _love is love???_

"Anyway, me and Chaeyoung decided that as part of the School Meal Club, we should have a talk with Sana-unnie.--"

Dahyun can't believe her ears.

"--So we came to Sana-unnie and gave her... What Jeongyeon unnie would call a 'shovel talk'."

_"It's okay. She understands."_

"Honestly, It's not because of that... But what the hell? You and Chaeyoung gave Sana _a what?"_

Dahyun thinks... That Tzuyu can definitely pull off being intimidating... But Chaeyoung? Not so much. I mean, she knows the girl likes to think she's a little cub or something but...

Tzuyu just shrugs and the both of them laughs.

Before they go to bed, Tzuyu says, "I love you no matter what, okay? And I'm happy for you."

Dahyun nods and hugs Tzuyu carefully. It lasted a little longer than it normally does.

Deep inside, there's a _fear._ But Dahyun doesn't like to acknowledge it.

* * *

**(Finally, Yes)**

When they were in Japan, they've decided to visit some shrines and do some sight-seeing.

Mina says it's tradition and a sign of good luck. To write a wish on _ema_ at first visit on a shrine. And it usually comes true. _However long._

Dahyun doesn't know why she's taking this long. She could wish for a better career, but Twice is a big hit and going strong, so she doesn't feel to waste her _guaranteed_ wish-come-true to that one. (She also doesn't know why she took whatever Mina said seriously) Good health maybe? Nah...

Like being undecided on what to order on a food menu, she asks the person next to her, "What did you wish for?"

"Hmmm. It's silly." _Oh._ It's Tzuyu.

Dahyun just shrugs, "I doubt it." Better than not knowing what to wish, maybe.

For what feels like eternity, Tzuyu doesn't answer.

"I wish for someone to love me."

"Is our Tzuyu feeling unloved?" Dahyun suddenly feels worried. Is something going with Tzuyu that they had failed to notice?

But Tzuyu just smiles and said, "No. I mean like what Jihyo-unnie has... Or I guess, what you and Sana-unnie have."

It silents Dahyun because it clicks in head... That their Tzuyu is all grown up. That she's now curious of _love._ And that she's now... _Ready._

Dahyun will admit, that at that moment, it hit her like fast train: all the feelings she had tried to bury. All that 'what if's' she ignored.

Jeongyeon comes and steals Tzuyu away.

And Dahyun was left there watching. _Always waiting_ 'till Tzuyu says her goodbye, whether quick or long, and turns her back towards her.

She always let Tzuyu leave first, or for her to hang up first. _Because Dahyun will always be there waiting. Just in case Tzuyu looks back._ She's always there for her. Because she doesn't know how not to.

_What if she starts dating? What if she starts falling in love... With someone ~~else~~?_

This time she doesn't ignore the uncomfortable feeling settling in her throat threatening to make her vomit. Or the churning in her stomach. Or the itch in her hand.

This time...

She let's her hand move on its own.

_I wish for her to love me back._

* * *

**(Painfully, Yes)**

Dahyun has never cried enough in her life like this.

What scares her is it's mainly not because she had just broken up with Sana. But because Sana is taking this surprisingly better than Dahyun.

Sana was there, patting her back, running sweet circles, telling her it's okay- that she had seen this. That they could still be friends.

"I think it's strong of you."

Dahyun looks at her in confusion.

"To love her this long and not say anything."

Dahyun's tear-stricken eyes look up to her in surprise.

"To watch her be with someone else and _still_ not say anything."

Dahyun feels like air has been knocked out of her. "When... When did you know?"

Sana just giggles, "Honest? When Tzuyu walked in on us in the basement."

_What?_

"To be fair, I thought that _that_ would be your breaking point and run after her, but you didn't. Or when you came out to the group the next day but... You _still_ didn't."

_WHAT?_

"So you knew... All these time??"

"Yes."

"Then why did we...?"

"I thought it would make you feel comfortable. Being with someone who knows what she wants. Who wouldn't wait. Who would sit still.

Tzuyu... Tzuyu doesn't know what love is. She's like a puppy, always running around. A cute, innocent puppy, excited to explore. Who doesn't understand anything, but attaches herself to people. She doesn't understand _love._ She doesn't recognize it, doesn't know how to accept it. She only knows how to give love. If that make sense."

Not very clear, but Dahyun kinda gets it.

"She's so dense sometimes." Dahyun says.

"And you're a coward."

_Ouch._

It's true.

But both Sana and Dahyun knows, Dahyun will continue being a coward.

* * *

**(Hard No)**

"Do you even love him?" Dahyun hisses.

Tzuyu is gonna confirm a dating news tomorrow. And Dahyun hates it. She hates it before and she hates it more now -- if that's even possible.

"Yes."

A stab in her heart.

"But why publicize it? Is the label forcing you to do this? Is... Is _he_ forcing you to do it??"

Everyone can feel the tension between them. But nobody says a word. Sana looks at her worryingly but she ignores it.

Jihyo was quick to come in Tzuyu's defense. And on any other day, Dahyun will shut her mouth. But not today. _Not about this._ "It will be fine, Dahyun. They will just confirm it. They don't have to talk about it."

_It's not gonna be fine._

Because Dahyun can take seeing Tzuyu smile whenever Tzuyu talks to him. Or when they go out in secret. Or when she and Tzuyu talk about it with her. She can swallow the lump in her throat, or ignore that sudden urge to cry herself to sleep and pretend she's a good sister to Tzuyu. She can pretend Tzuyu will be tired of him and realize it's just a phase. She can pretend it will be over _soon._

But if Tzuyu's publicizing it... It means not only will Dahyun pretend in front of her members, she will also have to pretend to everyone else. And the worse of it all? _It means Tzuyu is comfortable enough to make it official._

Dahyun chuckles bitterly, "You don't even know what love is."

A stab in _her_ heart.

Tzuyu's eyes widen. Betrayal written in her eyes. Like she didn't expect this hostility from Dahyun.

Jeongyeon rose from her seat and started walking towards Dahyun, "That's enough." Hard and cold.

"Why? Clearly she's not a _baby_ anymore, so we shouldn't treat her like one."

"It's not about babying her. It's about being supportive of her."

"Why support something that we all know is a stupid, reckless decision?"

She feels a hand on her shoulder and a faint, "Hold it in." But again, she ignores it.

Tzuyu stares at her hard. Like she's waiting for Dahyun to elaborate. But Dahyun doesn't. Dahyun is tired of this. Tired of waiting. Tired of chasing.

But Tzuyu is not. Tzuyu stands up and says, "I know it's a decision that will affect all of us. And I'm sorry if it seems like an inconvenience to you. I'll see what I can do, and talk to our managers."

Like always, Tzuyu gives in. Tzuyu closes herself.

Dahyun watches as Tzuyu walks out of the room... Walks away from her. She sees Jeongyeon glaring at her, but her eyes are focused on Tzuyu's back. She hears Chaeyoung telling her to apologize to Tzuyu, but her ears are busy listening to Tzuyu's footsteps (or the sound of her heart breaking).

She ignores everyone and shouts, " _Stop. Walking. Away. From me."_

Tzuyu stops but doesn't look back. She has Nayeon and Momo at her side. But she made it clear she can still hear Dahyun.

However Dahyun doesn't say anything.

Tzuyu _finally_ looks back, her eyes looking darkly at her. Urging her to say something. Waiting.

But Dahyun doesn't say anything.

Tzuyu just shakes her head. Then she left.

She can still hear Sana's voice in her head, _"You're a coward."_

Always chasing. But never touching, no matter how close. Dahyun begrudgingly admits. It's not all Tzuyu. That she's equally to be blamed.

She didn't sleep that night.

She walked towards Tzuyu's bed a countless times, but she never nudged her. (even when she hears a sigh from Tzuyu, she didn't say anything)

* * *

**(Hopefully not.)**

They ended up not confirming the relationship. Not until it was too obvious. But Tzuyu is still with him.--so maybe Dahyun kinda hate it less.

However, there is now a rift that came between Tzuyu and Dahyun.

It breaks this dynamic within the group and no one knows how to fix it. They've never had a fight this long and this _serious_ before. Not even Jihyo locking them in one room fixed anything. They didn't even talk. Or when Mina grabs the both of them and begs them to act civil. None of the members talk to them separately, afraid that one of them will think they're picking a side.

Momo _cries_ to them at one point. "Just stop fighting, _please._ I can't take it anymore."

Still nothing.

Sana tells her the ball is in her court.

But she stands her ground, "No. I'm always the one making the first move."

But Sana reasons with her, "It's Tzuyu... She's never gonna--"

Dahyun glares at her, "Don't do this. Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what? Talk sense into you?"

"Don't pick her side."

Sana looks at her in disbelief. "I'm not--"

"No. Jeongyeon-unnie and Chaeyoung already picked her. They wouldn't say it loud, but it's obvious. They always pick her. But you-- You're the only one who knows. So--"

"Oh honey. _Everyone knows."_

A beat.

"You really think you can hide anything from these people?"

Dahyun says dejectedly, "Not everyone. Tzuyu doesn't"

Sana scoffs at her and said, "I bet Tzuyu was the first to know."

She doesn't...

She can't be...

* * *

**(Yes.)**

Tzuyu breaks up with him. Or he broke up with Tzuyu. It was a little unclear. Time is also a little foggy to Dahyun these days.

But they ended up getting drunk in the dorm.

And Dahyun was left to clean the mess.

When Dahyun noticed Tzuyu picking up another bottle, she quickly looks around. She realized they're the only ones left. She looks at Tzuyu's red eyes - she remembers seeing her crying earlier. They may be fighting but Dahyun is not a monster.

"It's okay. I'll clean it. Go rest." It's probably the first time Dahyun has said anything to Tzuyu and it threw her off. So she accidentally drops the bottle.

With a loud clink, it sobered Tzuyu. Tzuyu then quickly kneels to pick up the broken pieces.

It happened all quickly. The next thing Dahyun hears is an 'Ah!' from Tzuyu, and seeing red.

"Tzuyu!" Dahyun scolds. She quickly drops everything, and pulls Tzuyu up. She gently guides her towards the sofa, both hands still enveloping Tzuyu's injured finger.

"It's not that deep." Tzuyu says, her voice still hoarse from crying.

"But it still hurts." Dahyun said. She gets a tissue and an alcohol to clean Tzuyu's wound.

"Listen to me next time." Dahyun said.

"Does that mean you'll stop the silent treatment?"

"I don't know. Will you stop being stubborn?"

Dahyun can't help but smile.

_Oh God._ It felt so good.

It felt so good talking to her again.

It felt so good being this close to her and not looking away.

So good not feeling this heavy weight in her heart, holding it in.

She looks up and sees Tzuyu has been looking at her. It reminds her of something, Dahyun couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm sorry." Tzuyu says

Dahyun presses her lips together. She has an instinct to say Tzuyu doesn't have to apologize. But she holds it in. _One last time_ , she'll hold it in.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting this long."

"It's fine."

They look into each other and doesn't say anything more.

* * *

Days later a confused Mina gets a chocolate box from Dahyun with a note that said:

_Thank you. I wouldn't have had it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Now accepting prompts! But I'm working on that Multi-ship Tzuyu fic so it might take awhile! <3


End file.
